Due to technology scaling, reducing leakage power dissipation is an important factor in the design of very large-scale integration (VLSI) systems. The leakage power dissipation is roughly proportional to the area of a circuit. In many processors, caches occupy about 50% of the chip area. Therefore, the static power dissipation of a cache is an important component of the power dissipation in microprocessors.